Will love find a way?
by rendezvous159
Summary: Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura were friends since they were in diapers.Syao now holds the Li financial group, Eriol is now Syaoran's right hand and a world reknowned chef, Tomoyo now owns numerous establishments, what about Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

**One time disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and any songs i will put in this story... do i get myself clear?

**rendezvous159: **hey guys! Well, here's another story coming from yours truly... sorry but i just can't help but to post this story cause the idea suddenly popped out and i just can't wait to post it. Hope that you'll support this story as well... Arigato gozaimas!

* * *

**Will love find a way?**

**by: rendezvous159

* * *

**

_**Summary:**_ Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura were friends since they were in diapers.Syao now holds the Li financial group, Eriol is now Syaoran's right hand and a world reknowned chef, Tomoyo now owns numerous establishments and Sakura? Well, she doesn't have a permanent job.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: I'm a cashier**_

…_Flashback…_

"What?" a small figured auburn haired girl screamed. Her gorgeous emerald orbs bulged out staring at the quiet man in front of her. She clenched and opened her fist for a millionth time in one minute while staring in disbelief at the auburn haired man before her.

"Sakura, please calm down. I'm really sorry about this dear but I can no longer support you in the next semester. Your brother badly needs the money and –"

"Touya? Dad! Exactly where the hell is Touya?! Just so you know he's not here!" the girl cried. She automatically bowed her head and bit her lower lip to the point where it started bleeding and she could taste the copper flavor of blood.

"Don't you use that tone to me Sakura!" the man known as Fujitaka Kinomoto barked back at her now trembling daughter.

"I hate you! You know that?! You and onii-chan! I hate all of you! Ever since mother died-"

"Your mother died because of you Sakura!" he interrupted which caused Sakura to stop and gape at the man in front of her. She took huge breaths and counted one to ten, a habit that her mother taught her when she was still alive. She remembered the gorgeous emerald eyes, her soft lips and her long, wavy and soft black hair. She closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears from slipping away from her eyes but with no such luck it didn't help.

"I was not my fault-"

"Of course it was your fault!"

"How can you blame this to me? Where were you when she died? You never saw all the blood oozing out from her body, you never saw her shout in pain, you never saw her crash down the cemented highway and you never saw the pain in her eyes! In short YOU never saw her die!" Sakura yelled back in frustration

"Why you-"but he stopped midway as he clutched the left part of his chest and like a flash of lightning he collided with the hard cold ground.

… _End of flashback …_

O o O o O

"Wai!" this scream could be heard eveytime in the Daidouji mansion and the source? Two girls. One with amazing long black curly hair known as Tomoyo Daidouji and the other is an auburn haired girl known as Sakura Kinomoto.

"Tomoyo! Oh my gosh! This is your big break! Finally your shop will open tomorrow!" the auburn haired girl squealed and lunged herself to her best friend and together they twirled around laughing hard.

"Yeah! I know! Ne Sakura, you will come tomorrow right? Right?" she asked as she loosen her hug and stared at the emerald eyed girl in front of her.

"I don't know and besides I have no dress"

"Psh! That's nonsense Sakura! That's what I'm here for! You know that all of the dresses I made is exactly your size?!"

"How should I not know? You practically drag me here everyday to model them out for you" Sakura sighed in a tired like manner and laughed at the expression Tomoyo gave her, nonetheless, she agreed on coming.

"Uhmm, what about the shoes?" she uncertainly asked.

Tomoyo stopped pacing around her walk-in closet and crossed her arms. She then immediately snapped her fingers and ran across the closet, passed her queen size bed and into the other walk-in closet on the left side of her bed. Sakura slowly walked towards the huge soft object and plumped herself on it spreading her arms and gliding it up and down while she stared at the painting on Tomoyo's ceiling. How could she not admire the painting when it was made by the famous Banba Yamaguchi? It was a painting of a cherry blossoms scattered with magnolia one's creating a windy effect. The background was pure black which caused the flowers to be perceived.

_Flashback_

Sakura was eating lunch at her own spot on the rooftop enjoying the silence. She watched in envy as her classmates goofed around the school ground. Wondering why? Sakura was tagged as the school geek the geekiest of all and that alone was the cause of all her school troubles. She munched her sushi and giggled as she saw Yamazaki slip on one of his tricks and fell flat on his butt.

"There you are!" a high pitched voice interrupted her giggle as she saw her friend Tomoyo approaching her.

"You know I've been looking everywhere! Hey, after school, meet me outside the school gates; I have something to show to you!"

… _When they entered Tomoyo's room…_

"So? What's this thing that you'll show me?" she asked curiously as she scanned the room.

Tomoyo stood at the end of her bed and smiled at Sakura before pointing her ceiling. Sakura tilted her head to right and raised her brows. She then looked up the ceiling and gasped at the canvas on it.

"I asked Banba-san to paint it to remind me of our undying friendship!"

_End of flashback_

After the long wait, Tomoyo finally stepped out the closet and handed Sakura a pair of black high heels to match with her black cocktail dress. Tomoyo gave her a black one that goes just above her knee. It has a diagonal like pattern which has shiny glitter-like object attached to the fabric. Sakura tried on the dress and without surprise it fit her well. Tomoyo brushed Sakura's long hair as she sat her in front of the mirror. She lifted Sakura's hair and without any second thought and warning she cut it making it shoulder length.

"Iie! TOMOYO!" Sakura screamed as she felt her head lighten and strands of hair falling down.

"Sorry Sakura, but in order for this dress to work you have to cut that extra hair" she said while she tried to tame Sakura who was trying to break free from her grasp

"Oh just sit still! It isn't finished yet" she said in a strict tone and automatically made Sakura stop her squirming. Tomoyo stroked her hair and moved in front of her. She then stoked the crown of her head and brushed it forward. Getting the scissors, she again cut her hair and viola! Sakura now has a shoulder length hair and bangs.

O o O o O

… _The other day …_

"Congratulations!" they all cheered as Tomoyo slashed the ribbon in front of her new boutique called 'Mine'.

Sakura clapped hard and tried to hug her friend after she performed the opening ceremony but a woman wearing a pencil skirt and a ruffled top suddenly pushed her out of the crowd and lost her balance. Grabbing the next thing to her, she thanked god that there was a clothes rack which saved her from having a sore behind.

The celebration started at around six o' clock in Tomoyo's mansion. When Sakura entered the gates, she stared in awe as the beautiful garden that she usually saw was transformed into a marvelous one. It was decorated in memorandum of the country France, since Tomoyo got all her inspirations from that country.

Sakura tried to engage in a conversation with one of the group she saw busy talking on the swing but instead of having a blast chatting with them, they impulsively ignored her. Thinking that all of them will treat her that way, she went to the buffet table and ogled at the food before her.

"_Delicious!"_ she thought as she grabbed a plate and stood up behind a woman with waist length curly brown hair. The woman turned and suddenly yelled in excitement as she saw the familiar auburn haired girl.

"Sakura!"

"P-pardon?" she asked in a bothered tone.

"Sakura it's me. Rika!" And without a second longer both of them squealed as they jumped up and down.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well duh, didn't you know that we made this a double celebration?"

Sakura raised her brown and left her mouth hanging open.

"No duh? What's the other thing we're celebrating about?"

"Of course you obviously know that we're celebrating Tomoyo's boutique" Sakura nodded "The other one is somewhat our reunion with our classmates when we were in high school!" Rika screeched.

Sakura suddenly froze on her spot while she watched her friend hop with a crazy smile on her face. She looked around and indeed she saw familiar faces walking around the mansion.

"Come! Let's go to our table, Chiharu and the others are waiting!"

… _Meanwhile …_

"Hey Syaoran" Tomoyo called out for the handsome chestnut haired man sitting on the fountain in the middle of the garden.

"Hi, how's the party?" he asked glumly as he moved the glass of wine in his hand in a circular motion.

"Good, why are you here?" Tomoyo ran her fingers on the water as she waited for the answer of the certain amber eyed man.

"Nothing… I just need some time to think about some things…" his voice faded but he tensed up when he felt Tomoyo's arms wrap themselves on Syaoran's left hand.

"Come! The others might be looking for us!"

O o O o O

"Ah! So now, Chiharu and Yamazaki owned the Eitoku high?" Rika nodded in understanding.

"AH?!" Sakura gasped "Eitoku? You mean the school where rich kids go?" she asked and was answered with a nod.

"Really?" she again wheezed.

"Really"

"Okay… hold up! So Rika and her husband are business partners with different modeling agencies and magazines? Chiharu and Yamazaki now owned the Eitoku high. Eriol now is a famous chef and that leaves Tomoyo as a fashion designer."

"Yes. Yes. Yes and yes my dear Sakura and world renowned chef to you" Eriol replied with the usual smug on his face.

"What about you Sakura? How's life?"

"Iie… There's no need to know facts about my life…" Sakura slumped back on her chair and waved her arms in front of her signaling to stop asking but in spite of her protests, they still insists on knowing what her current job is.

"Hi guys!" Tomoyo greeted from the back dragging a complaining Syaoran behind her.

"Hi Tomo, congratulations again! My, my, so you decided to come? My cute little-"

"You finish that pet name and I swear you'll be packing your things on your office tomorrow." Syaoran growled which made everyone laugh except for Eriol and Sakura.

"Sit here, beside Sakura" Rika offered as she stood up and was about to go to her husband's side but Tomoyo refused the offer saying that they will seat across Sakura instead.

All of them chatted all night leaving Sakura sitting there and looking at them like a lost child. She noticed how much different they are now, compared to their attitude when they were in high school. _"So many has changed. They matured and now living their lives in cloud nine. I don't belong here"_ she thought as she bowed her head while Yamazaki gave a lousy joke.

O o O o O

Syaoran sat there watching everyone of them chatting endlessly with each other. Catching up and even reminiscing. They even mentioned the part where Syaoran would blush whenever he sees Yukito or whenever Yukito was talking to him. He just muttered incoherent words and slumped further on his chair. As he did so, he noticed Sakura bowed her head and clutched her dress. While everyone was busy talking, Syaoran stood up and made his way to Sakura and dumped his suit on her thinking that she must be cold.

O o O o O

Sakura was about to shed tears when she felt something drop on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Sayoran giving her a microscopic smile and instantly turned on his heel and walked back to his seat.

Everyone suddenly stopped talking and looked at the smirking Syaoran and the blushing Sakura. Chiharu, Rika and Tomoyo grabbed the wine filled glass and drank them to half.

"So, what do you do now Sakura?" Syaoran asked her as he fixed his polo.

"Iie… There's no need to know Syao-kun…"

"Why not?" he asked casually while mentally slapping himself as to why he noticed her instead of the others, and now, here he was trying to make her mad… again.

"Hey that's not fair! How come she can call you pet names and I can't?" Eriol pouted.

"Shut up Eriol. Why not Sakura? Don't tell me that the hotel you were visualizing was still a part of your imagination?" he said in a self-satisfied tone.

Sakura looked down and gripped her dress while she let her bangs drop on her face.

"Yeah, how's the hotel you were planning?" Chiharu questioned.

"I can't do it…" she meekly said.

"Why not? Oh! Maybe instead of building a hotel you made partners with some huge company or… or you're now planning on opening your boutique? Or maybe a school you will own just like Chiharu's?" Rika asked while she faced Chiharu and nodded.

"No… I don't have time to plan on those kinds of things" she murmured but loud enough to hear.

"Why not?" Syaoran finally asked again.

There was a long silence and everyone was nearing the edge of their seat.

"This conversation's going-"

"I'm just a cashier"


	2. Chapter 2

**rendezvous159: **sorry for the very late update. I've been exhausted for the past weeks cause of that stupid competition! argh! hope we'll win though... (sighs)... please R&R and please no flames... I don't take them lightly...

anyways, thank to SakuraJade for my first and only review! lol! I didn't know that it was you who wrote Learning to Love! lol:)

**Note:** I changed the summary... :) instead of Sakura being a cashier only i changed it to "well, she doesn't have a permanent job"

* * *

**Will love find a way?**

**by: rendezvous159

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: _The unwanted proposal_**

Two weeks had passed since Sakura's most embarrassing moment with her friends all thanks to that egotistical Syaoran Li. She couldn't concentrate on anything she did. There was even a time where she would be dressing inattentively to the point that she was wearing her hat as her socks or pulling her socks on her hands. Oh how she cursed Syaoran's living soul. Scratch that, she really cursed Syaoran's soul… living or dead.

She was interrupted when she heard her phone vibrate as the melodic ring tone resonated through her room. Glancing at the clock that read six o' clock, she tried to calm her body since she wasn't a morning person.

"Moshi moshi," she monotonously said _'Ah! No such luck'_ she thought.

"Ohayo gozaimas Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo's ear piercing voice exploded on the other line "Hey, I'm going to the Pines country club, you wanna join?" she inquired.

"Gee, I don't know Tomoyo. Have to go job hunting" the auburn haired girl stated remembering that her contract with White Caps expired.

"See, that's why I don't get you Sakura-chan. You keep on finding other exhausting jobs when you could model the clothes that I design and your salary from that alone is enough money for you," she squawked.

"How many times do I have to tell you Tomoyo-chan? I want to get my money because of MY hard work. I don't want to gain money from my friend's help or something. Argh! It's just that I want to spend the money that I earned without asking any help from you," she said tediously.

"Fine. Fine! I'll stop complaining if you say you'll come." The cheeriness in her voice coming back.

A moment of silence occurred, only interrupted by Sakura's constant 'ums'. But at the end she sensibly agreed, thinking that maybe luck would be on her side and she'd find a job opening there.

"Great! Meet you in five minutes," the amethyst eyed girl screeched as she hung the phone afraid of Sakura's outburst.

"FIVE… MINUTES?! HOE!"

OoOoO

It was a good thirty minute ride from Tomoeda to the country club and thank God Sakura survived the ride without strangling Tomoyo. It turned out that she fooled her just to get ready. Tomoyo picked her up at five thirty ready with her white flag signing for her surrender to Sakura's wrath. Fortunately for her, Sakura was in a good mood at the time but when she entered her car, she yelled to the point where her tonsils were just about to pop out of her mouth.

They entered the huge iron gates of the country club both wondering why the lights were turned off. Sakura clutched onto Tomoyo thinking that a ghost might appear. They took little steps one by one until they reached the golf course area beside the main building.

"T-Tomoyo… I'm scared," Sakura whimpered.

"Ssh, it's okaaayyy!" Both of them yelled as fireworks started zooming up the dark sky.

The area was not your usual golf course. It was decorated with flowers and the lights were a different story beside your usual fluorescent one's. Calm breeze sweep through the whole area as the trees swayed along with them. The two flabbergasted girls stood there either of them afraid to move until around the shadows the gang exposed themselves dressed in their usual expensive suits and gowns. The group slowly dispersed to the side to give way to a familiar silhouette. The messy chocolate haired man revealed himself behind the rest of the crew and made his way to the two girls.

"Tomoyo Daidouji…" he started as he took her arm.

'_No'_

"Will you…"

'_Please Syaoran…'_

"Will you marry me?" he asked as he held up a closed red box in front of Tomoyo.

'_Why Syaoran?"_

Although the auburn haired girl felt like the sky and earth came tumbling at her, she bravely pulled on her poker face and tilted her head to see what Tomoyo's reaction would be and was surprised that she was crying… _'Is it from joy or the other way around?'_ she silently wondered as silence engulfed them.

"YES!" Tomoyo lunged herself onto Syaoran who embraced her kissing her temples.

OoOoO

_**Flashback**_

"Come here," a boy with chocolate hair ordered an auburn-haired girl about his age while holding his right hand behind him.

"What is it Syao-kun?" She obediently went and clasped her hands together.

"I want to show you something…come closer," he said.

Sakura reluctantly closed the distance remembering the 'incident' that happened the last two days where Syaoran put two ice cubes inside her dress. She cringed at the thought but dismissed it thinking that Syaoran had enough of his fun. She looked down when Syaoran showed his hand curled in a fist then suddenly…

"AAAHHH!" She screamed while Syaoran laughed his little head off.

"Sa-kura! It's just a dragonfly!" he managed to say while laughing.

_white light flashes_

A fourteen year old emerald eyed girl sat on the swing desperately trying to control her tears when Syaoran embarrassed her in front of the class.

"Hey," a husky voice interrupted her thoughts of killing Syaoran to death.

"What do you want?!" she uninterestingly said.

"I…well I…I'm sorry," he replied. Sakura's head shot up and saw sincere amber one's looking at her… no, looking through her.

"Why did you do it?" she whispered but Syaoran understood it.

"I did it because… I want you to notice me…Sakura…I like you…ever since we moved here."

_white light flashes_

"You're going back?" Sakura Kinomoto, now eighteen years old sobbed as Syaoran hugged her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. I wanted to but I couldn't find the perfect time to say it. Don't worry Kura, I'll come back," he said reassuringly.

"Promise?"

"Promise"

She stuck out her pinky and Syaoran just laughed at her childish antics but nevertheless, he entwined his pinky with hers and together they made a pinky promise.

"Come back, little wolf."

"I'll come back, my cherry blossom."

_white light flashes_

Ring!

The small bells above the doors of the shop made a noise as Amiya, her old high school classmate, entered looking excited.

"What's got you hyped up?" Sakura asked as she arranged the newly delivered flowers.

"It's Syaoran," she said. Sakura stopped dead on her tracks at the mention of his name.

"He arrived last week!" she squealed. Sakura on the other hand dropped the flowers along with her jaw dropping to the floor.

"R-really?"

"Yes! And he's going out with Tomoyooo…" The last letter dropped as she remembered that Sakura and Syaoran were dating each other before he left. "I'm sorry," she quickly added, seeing Sakura's crushed face. She expected her to break down and cry… cry her heart out but all she received was a single smile and she didn't know why. _'There's no use to be brave Kura'_ she thought. Oh how she wanted to say this to her but she always held back.

"Really? That's great" she glumly said as she started picking up the roses dismissing the fact that the thorns was not yet cut.

_**End of flashback**_

"What's with the long face?" a familiar voice interrupted Sakura in the garden.

"Oh…hi Eriol" she dully said.

"Hi. So…what's with the long face?" he again asked.

"N-nothing. I just want to be alone for a moment…I guess."

"Well I think you've been alone for a while; the others are already retiring." He stood up and offered his hand. "Come, let's dance."

Dull emerald eyes stared back at cerulean one's as she took his hand and together they danced around the garden. Enjoying each other's company every minute, laughing at each other's juvenile behaviors, reminiscing the past and getting to know the new Sakura and Eriol.

"If you don't mind me asking… What happened after Syaoran went back to Hong Kong?" Eriol asked as he scrutinized their surroundings. They were now lying on the golf course, the exact place where Syaoran proposed to Tomoyo.

Silence engulfed the two figures lying underneath the crystal like stars that endlessly twinkled through the night. A calm breeze swept through their bodies as they relaxed and stretched back. Eriol glanced at Sakura, sensing that she didn't want to talk about that subject, and tried to revert it into another one.

"Okay, well… how about Tomoy-"

"He said he'd come back for me in a month or two…I waited and waited…kept in all the pain I've been harboring. Sometimes, I thought I was fooling myself into believing that he'd come back…I tried to get him off my mind but that arrogant smirk of his just kept on popping back into this empty head of mine," she laughed bitterly. "You know what Eriol…I'm tired of waiting for him…It wasn't a big shock when I saw him at Tomoyo's opening party. I thought we'd get back together. But I guess, as time goes by people change, and I'm afraid Tomoyo is one of those people. I trusted her, shared with her my innermost thoughts about Syaoran. I believed that she'd help me get over him but all that time when I was down…she was dating him behind my back. That's why it's not a big surprise that she accepted his proposal… I mean who wouldn't?" Again she laughed resentfully. "Oh my, I've babbled too much!" she got up and wiped the tears flowing down her face.

"There you are!"


	3. Chapter 3

**rendezvous159:** sorry guys for the late update... anyway, here's the third chapter of WLFW. I have used some songs in this chapter the first and second one was sung by Kelly Clarkson (breakaway and never again) the next was sung by Carrie Underwood (Angels brought me here) and the last one was by Gwen Stefani entitled 4 in the morning. Enjoy. Oh and please read and review:)

* * *

**Will love find a way?**

**by: rendezvous159**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 2: A new job and a new life_**

"There you are!" a familiar voice interrupted them and Sakura was thankful for the interruption for if someone hadn't disturbed them, then she would have made a fool of herself in front of Eriol. She hastily wiped her tears and grabbed Eriol's outstretched hand while murmuring a thanks.

"What are you doing here?" the amethyst eyed girl asked as a chestnut haired man approached the group.

"Nothing… Congratulations anyway," Sakura tried to greet them in her usual cheerful voice but it betrayed her by having her hiccup in between words.

"Why are you crying?" the amber eyed man asked as he thoroughly examined Sakura.

Sakura laughed. "Me? Crying? Of course not, I just became my paranoid self and accidentally pierced my right eye with my thumb," she laughed sheepishly at her lame excuse. Eriol laughed behind her and offered his hand to Sakura which she gratefully accepted as they excused themselves to the couple.

"You know… if you're making…an excuse, a lame one by the way, you don't…have to embarrass…yourself," the blue haired man said in between laughs.

"What can I do? You know how bad I am at lying" she said in defense while she waved her hands in front of her.

"Hey! Wait a minute, I just remembered. You're looking for a job ne?" Eriol asked as he hopped in front of Sakura.

"Iie! For the last time Eriol… NO!" she said sternly and pushed the man in front of her.

"Please Sakura, you have an amazing voice, and I need a good singer," he said but Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, okay! I really…really need a good singer. There, are you happy now?" he inquired as the two of them started making their way out of the garden.

"Very but…I don't know."

"Think about it. You'll audition like everyone else and I'm not the only one who's judging, so please?" he kneeled and clasped his hands together.

Sakura pondered for a moment, remembering the bills starting to pile up on her table near the kitchen, gave the man before her one menacing look before shrugging her shoulders and giving a huge sigh.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it," she at last said as she watched Eriol stand up and make a victory dance.

"Meet you at Chain Reaction at nine!" he joyfully said and practically hopped around the dance floor of the country club.

OoOoO

By the time Sakura got home, she plopped herself on her bed fighting back the tears threatening to spill from her emerald pools. She sniffled and tried to compose herself but when she got up and grabbed a thick book on her drawer, her eyes immediately began shedding uncontrolled tears.

'_Stupid! Stupid! Why didn't you do anything when you knew that he came back? Why did you let him be with Tomoyo?! You're really are an idiot!'_ her mind screamed but she was too occupied to notice it.

Dark clouds loomed over Tomoeda as the auburn haired girl scribbled furiously. Thunder and lighting came out together in one strike accompanied with the immediate shut down of the power system. The rain constantly fell from the sky as it shared the tears shed by a certain emerald eyed girl.

OoOoO

Morning came too fast as the sun started to rise. The peaceful sound of nature slowly flourishing as the birds flew up and sang their serene song. The leaves danced with the cool wind as the dark clouds slowly dispersed. Nothing was heard at the street of Iro in Tomoeda until…

Ring! Ring!

A clock remained buzzing waiting for its owner to wake up. Under the sheets, an angel stirred around hoping the terrible sound would stop. She shot up and grabbed her pillow smacking the source of the ear piercing sound.

'_Serves you right,'_ she thought. Glancing at the clock that's now lying on the floor…

"HOE! I'm late!" she screeched.

OoOoO

"Where's your surprise Eriol? The audition's about to close, the next two are the last one" said a man with jet black hair and brown eyes.

"Don't worry Abarai-san, she'll be here" the man next to him said confidently. "Next!" he yelled while scribbling something on the stack of papers stacked on the table.

A girl about twenty years of age came in with a huge smile on her face. She wore an awfully tight and very revealing tube top and pleated micro mini skirt. She also wore black knee length boots accompanied with a very thick make-up. Eriol's brows rose as high as Mount Everest and further scrutinized the form in front of them.

"Hi! Watashi wa Itsuko Haruna" The girl giggled and twirled her loose strand of blonde hair while keeping eye contact on Eriol.

Abarai coughed and gestured her to begin. He leaned on his chair and swiveled it one hundred and eighty degrees back and forth while watching the blonde girl get ready.

"_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

… _What it takes till I touch the sky and I'll_

_(hums)_

_And break away"_

"NEXT!" the two hollered.

"B-but!" she complained "I can do better, just wait…"

"_Does it hurt to know (hums)_

_Never again will I hear you_

_(Hums)_

_Never again will I miss you"_

Eriol put his hand up to stop the horrendous sound coming from the girl's mouth. "You're right… Never again will I hear you and never again will I miss you, now goodbye," he said sternly while waving his hand. The girl huffed and slammed the door on her way out.

"That was something" Abarai laughed as they put a big cross mark beside her profile.

"NEXT!"

OoOoO

"Out of the way!" a petit figure yelled to no one as she dashed her way to Chain Reactions.

She reached the restaurant and her eyes widened thanking that the audition's not yet over. She quickly entered the building and slammed into a blonde haired 'beauty'.

"Watch it!" she said. Her voice full of anger.

"S-sorry" Sakura immediately stood up clasping her hands on her lap and bowed.

"Whatever, bitch!"

OoOoO

"That's the last one I suppose?" the black haired man said to Eriol as they stacked the papers neatly.

"I… guess" he doubtfully said _"Where are you Sakura?!"_ he thought however it was interrupted when they heard the door creak open. An auburn haired girl stuck her head in the gap created and her eyes widened when she saw Eriol and another man stacking the papers.

"Sakura!" the cerulean eyed man called. She entered the room and tried to straighten her attire. She was now wearing a pink off-shoulder with a pair of knee length leggings topped with a pleated skirt. She was wearing a black side hat and a pair of pink doll shoes. She wore a little make-up and she had a little black pouch.

"Abarai-kun, this is Kinomoto Sakura, Sakura, this is Matsumoto Abarai," he introduced the two while gesturing to one another.

"It's such a pleasure to meet a beautiful woman like you Miss Kinomoto," said Abarai while shaking Sakura's hands.

"Likewise, of course except for the beautiful woman, and please call me Sakura. I despise formalities," she smiled as she let go of his hand.

"Is that so? Well then you can also call me Abarai" the man smiled showing off those perfectly white teeth.

Okay! Now just sing whatever you want Sakura," Eriol interrupted while he leaned on the wall beside his coffee table. Sakura nodded and stood in the middle of the office, closing her eyes visualizing any song…

" _It's been a long and winding journey_

_But I'm finally here tonight picking up the pieces walking back into the light_

_Into the sunset of your glory where my heart and future lies_

_There's nothing like that feeling when I look into your eyes_

_My dreams came true, when I found you; I found you, my miracle_

_If you could see what I see_

_That you're the answer to my prayers_

_And if you could feel the tenderness I feel_

_You would know it would be clear, that angels brought me here"_

Sakura sang in perfect melody as she dropped the final note. The two men in the room turned mute when they heard her voice. The rejected contestants remaining outside opened the door to listen to the amazing voice and even they were hypnotized by the song.

"You're hired!" Abarai immediately said when she opened her eyes and stared at them. She stared at him with a questioning look as she slowly inserted the microphone on the stand.

'_I thought it'd take a day or maybe a week before they can decide on who-'_

"Don't worry, out of all the girls, and men, that auditioned, you by far out-performed them all!" Eriol said in a satisfied and reassuring tone.

OoOoO

After Sakura met all the employees and after she got her dress, much due to Eriol's pleading to buy a new one, she now stood behind the curtain covered stage, knees shaking madly while they double checked the instruments. She could hear the non-stop chatting of the customers and that alone made her want to go to the bathroom… again.

"Sakura, you can sit backstage," Eriol called her and practically dragged her away from the stage.

"You nervous?" he asked as he opened the door to Sakura's make-up room.

"Yes!" she squeaked, a habit she still had even after the years passed by. Eriol chuckled and squeezed her shoulders comforting her and sending a message to have confidence and faith in herself.

"You'll do fine," he said as he headed for the door. "It's Showtime!" he said as he twisted the knob and Sakura gave him a small smile.

She was dead nervous. She wanted to go to the comfort room and she wanted to vomit. Different kinds of emotions and wants started to build inside her as she paced back and forth beside the stage. She glanced at Eriol who was now giving a little welcoming speech. _"Should I go to the bathroom or not?"_ she contemplated in her mind. _"Argh! This is not helping!"_ she screamed mentally.

"Please welcome Miss Kinomoto Sakura!" he finally announced and suddenly the spot light was directed in front of her. She was hesitating to step forward thinking that the audience couldn't see her because of the huge curtain. She shook her head continuously and Eriol gave her a pleading look. She persistently nodded her head 'no' but Eriol made a gesture by pointing at her and gliding his thumb on his neck. Her eyes widened _'Oh! So now you're giving me the whole 'I'll kill you act''_ she thought as she stepped outside. _'Oof! Wrong move!'_ she thought as she heard the audience clapping, she turned her face to Eriol who was smiling like a maniac.

She headed to the microphone and gave a huge sigh. "Watashi wa Kinomoto Sakura" she introduced as the band behind her began to play.

_Waking up to find another day  
The moon got lost again last night  
But now the sun has finally had its say  
I guess I feel alright _

But it hurts when I think  
When I let it sink in  
It's all over me  
I'm lying here in the dark  
I'm watching you sleep, it hurts a lot  
And all I know is  
You've got to give me everything  
Nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me

I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring  
And I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right

All I wanted was to know I'm safe  
Don't want to lose the love I've found  
Remember when you said that you would change  
Don't let me down  
It's not fair how you are  
I can't be complete, can you give me more?  
And all I know is  
You got to give me everything  
And nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me

I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring  
And I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right

Oh please, you know what I need  
Save all your love up for me  
We can't escape the love  
Give me everything that you have

And all I know is  
You got to give me everything  
And nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me

I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring  
And I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right  


She ended the song and everyone applauded her except for a certain chocolate haired man sitting to her right. When she slowly opened her eyes, she stared at him for a minute and he stared back, both feeling lost.

"Arigato, enjoy the night," she said and went down the stage hugging Eriol in the process.

"You did great!"

"What's with the 'I'll kill you act'?!" she snapped when she remembered how he tricked her to go the stage.

Eriol laughed nervously as he scanned the room praying to God that he'd find some excuse for him to escape her wrath.

"Oh look, Tanaka-san! If you'll excuse me?" He slowly broke the hug and went to a woman who Sakura assumed to be another business partner. She smiled and was very thankful for Eriol helping her. Really, he was there when she needed help and she was very grateful for that…from the bottom of her heart.

"You were great out there," a raspy voice said behind her back which caused her to jump back. She stared at the amber eyed man and the wall she built came crashing down once again.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Look, Sakura--"

"Kinomoto," she interrupted and she enjoyed the surprised look on his face.

"Okay… Kinomoto, why are you acting this way? What did I ever--"he was suddenly stopped from his phrase when he saw the auburn haired woman smirk.

"Why am I acting this way?" she laughed bitterly "I guess people change Li. If you were thinking that I would still be the cheerful, positive, bunny-sun kissed girl you once met you'd better think twice," she said firmly. _'But you still are!'_ her inner thoughts said.

"I guess we do change as time goes by…but… can we still be friends?" he inquired.

"_What the hell! He promised to come back but he didn't. He made you wait and when he returned he didn't even bother to call you saying 'hey, I'm back' and to top it all off he proposed to your supposed best friend and now he wants be friends with you?!"_ her inner self again exploded.

"_But everyone deserves another chance"_ another voice said… a calm one.

"Are you gonna stare and stand there or are you gonna answer my question bunny-sun kissed girl?" he said as he snapped his fingers.

"I'm not a bunny girl!"

"Correction, bunny-sun kissed girl," he again said as he watched the woman before him with amusement and for the first time since he had come back to Japan, a smile…a genuine smile formed on his face.

"You want to be friends huh Li-san?!" she dangerously said.

"Of course…with my dark life, I need a bunny-sun kissing girl to brighten my day," he once again laughed as he saw Sakura shot daggers at him. If she had the power to kill someone with one look, he would've died with a million daggers stuck in his body.

"_Don't Syaoran… Don't smile for her… I want you to smile because of me… Because you love me… Because you want to be with me…"_

As two souls tried to reconnect once again, another one was suffering behind the shadows.


End file.
